The invention relates to a combustion engine with a turbine that can be driven by the exhaust gas of the combustion engine via an input which is connected with an output of the combustion chamber of the combustion engine and driving a shaft which supplies the combustion engine with driving energy by a transmission and a fluid coupling.
A combustion engine of the type referred to above has already become known (U.S. Pat. No. 2,585,968 to Schneider) whose combustion chamber is connected via exhaust pipes with a gas turbine which in turn transmits drive via a shaft and a transmission to the crankshaft of the combustion engine. In this way it is not possible to utilize the relatively high speed of the exhaust turbine in an optimum manner since the high speeds of the gas turbine would lead to overspeeding of the combustion engine, all the more so as the output speed of the gas turbine is passed directly to the crankshaft of the combustion engine.
In contrast to that, the present invention has the objective of supplying the combustion engine with the exhaust power of the turbine in a manner that avoids overspeeding of the combustion engine. Since the output of the turbine is passed to the output shaft of the combustion engine via a transmission and a fluid coupling, overspeeding of the combustion engine can be excluded. This is achieved advantageously by arranging a transmission gearing between the output shaft of the gas turbine and the output shaft of the combustion engine. To this end, the output gear of the transmission is advantageously connected with one half or the input part of a fluid coupling which via the fluid medium is in driving connection with the output part of the fluid coupling. The output part of the fluid coupling is firmly drive-connected with the output shaft of the combustion engine. It is also of advantage here that the fluid coupling is arranged behind the transmission of the combustion engine.
The exhaust gases from the combustion chamber of the engine are controlled via a control element consisting of a casing and a slide so that the exhaust gases are either passed directly to the gas turbine or, after adjusting the control element, to the exhaust.